


Don't Ask That of Me

by Rhi_Writing_Adventures



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: 4th wall, Anger, Angst, Broken marriage, Confusion, F/M, Gen, Heartbreak, Hurt, I shipped these two too hard for this crap, I'd like to slap them both, Marriage, Multi, Not my usual writing, Other, What 4th Wall?, if i'm being honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhi_Writing_Adventures/pseuds/Rhi_Writing_Adventures
Summary: Rhi enjoys breaking fourth walls (probably too much) and landed herself in Poldark this time. She's managed to magic her way into fitting into Cornwall of the late 1790s and stays with Demelza most days, having befriended her. Rhi convinced the group that she is similar to Ross's Aunt Agatha; more powerful but that they should never tell Aunt Agatha that Rhi is "more powerful".Little Jeremy has also found a friend in Rhi, Clowance enjoys Rhi's "magic tricks", as Jeremy calls them, and coos her happiness each time. Prudie likes having another set of hands around to help. Demelza also likes Rhi as she won't take Prudie's shit... or Ross's.
Relationships: Demelza Carne/Original Female Character(s), Demelza Carne/Ross Poldark, Hugh Armitage/Demelza Carne, Ross Poldark/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Don't Ask That of Me

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few things for me breaking the 4th wall to join the Poldark crew but they are very early in production. This one is _very_ short but seems to get the point across even as a small tidbit from what my brain has come up with. Beyond 4th Wall Breaking for Poldark, there was a work I started that I'm not sure I'll finish. It's a romance between Ross and an original character but I haven't touched it in quite a while. (Insert cringe face here)
> 
> If, however, y'all like this... I might expand upon me breaking that wall to hang out in Poldark. We'll see ;)

"Would you have him?"

"Demelza," I began in a warning tone while doing my best to knead the bread dough she'd given me, "you know what my views are. I told you as soon as I was comfortable."

"But would you if you could?"

I slammed my fist into the dough and let out a deep sigh. My explanation will have to be very careful with such a delicate topic.

"When I admit to you that I found Ross attractive," I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, "it wasn't so that you could come to me when angry with him to ask me to be with him. I told you so that you could see what restraint is. So that you could know  _ trust _ . I have no wish to fuck a wedded man," my eyes lifted to her, tears at the edges, "no matter the reason but especially at the wife's request when she is upset with him."

Her bright blue eyes watched me closely while worry, anger, and confusion danced in them. She was waiting for my opinion as to what she should do about Lieutenant Hugh Armitage.

"Rhi, I'm asking you as a friend, not as someone who  _ knows _ the outcome of certain actions and decisions. I know you wouldn't, that isn't entirely what I meant-"

"But you did mean it to some extent or you wouldn't have said it and I don't want you to ever think that I would do that to you," I replied firmly, no longer looking at her.

This conversation should have never happened. What the hell, Dem?

**Author's Note:**

> Since T-V was taken down (for now!!! You can find more details on my Twitter or Facebook page; both are "Rhi's Writing Adventures") I decided to post a few smaller things I have. This and one other bit will go up today. They're not the same fandom... unless you count "Aidan Turner" as the fandom then, yes, I guess they are lol


End file.
